Memorias
by ana-chan16
Summary: las memorias de itachi son declaradas en busca de la aceptacion de hinata
_La noche caía sobre sus cabezas y las memorias llegaban y eran declaradas por el prodigio Uchiha:_

Recuerdo la noche en que te conocí, tu tan solo tenias cinco años y yo sufría de los años novenos.

Era la noche que nuestros clanes declararon nuestra cohesión, aun si nosotros dos no sabíamos nada.

Después de la llegada de los Hyuga a nuestra casa, decidí salir por un poco de aire y allí, en el muelle estabas sentada, recuerdo que me acerque sigilosamente pero considero que eso fue un error pues atreves de la poca luz de la noche pude ver tu sobresalto.

Trate de calmarte con mis palabras.

-gomenasai no fue mi intención asustarla…. ( y después de un rato recordé que tenía que presentarme ) Mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi -

Tenias puesto un hermoso kimono lila y tenias un azul cabello corto aun que no comprendía el porqué de este. Tus manos estaban cerradas haciendo presión a los lados, estabas quieta y procuraste no moverte, aun así tenias que contestar a mis disculpas y mi presentación. Levantaste la cabeza lentamente y fuiste abriendo los ojos de la misma manera, quede impactado por aquellos dos luceros que desde ese día alumbraron mi vida.

-m…mi nombre e…es Hyuga H… Hinata-

Desde que escuche tu nombre mi padre vino a mi mente y me comentaba sobre ti

 _-Itachi se cuidadoso con ella, trátala como un caballero ella es muy importante para el clan-_

Lo que después supe es que no eras importante para tu clan sino para el mío

Me di cuenta que aun si mi padre jamás me lo hubiera mencionado no podría ser de otra manera con tigo, porque tú te mereces a un caballero pero ni el más caballero seria merecedor de ti.

Nos sentamos en aquel muelle y sin tocar el agua. Estuvimos viéndonos en ella, era el espejo de la noche y la luna tenía un tacto suave sobre el agua, reías tímida de mis ocurrencias y de una te sonrojaste mas pues, declare que aun si la luna se te parecía tú eras más bella que aquella esfera blanca resplandeciente en el cielo.

Lo que no te dije fue el resto, el resto que recorría mi mente y decía: eres más bella porque tú eres más resplandeciente en mis ojos. Eres más bella porque estas más lejos que ella, porque brillas más que ella porque, iluminas mas mi vida de lo que ella ilumina la noche.

Después de decir eso en mí mente porque no podía decirlo por la boca nos llamaban para la esperada cena. tome tu mano y no me arrepiento de eso, te sonrojaste mas no la apartaste, sujete más fuerte gloriosamente y te lleve hasta tu asiento.

Me senté junto a ti y disfrute del aroma de arroz del ambiente.

A la noche le fueron confiados mis sentimientos crecientes por la niña de mis pensamientos, sentí como la vida me abrazaba, y las mañanas me sonreían. Como tu sonrisa me acariciaba y tus ojos me observaban.

Te recuerdo debajo de los arboles de cerezo cuando tenias 12 años por mayo y marzo de aquellos años, después de mis misiones, siempre me esperabas dispuesta a regalarme una sonrisa por aquellas bellas tardes.

Te compraba dulces, de mente y manzana, para colorear tus bellos labios y resaltar tus blancos ojos, tú endulzas mi vida, tú eres mi vida…

Después vino lo que se llama olvido. De octubre a enero, de 5 años consecutivos, viaje a konakagure, y solo tuve presente mis memorias.

Regrese en busca de la niña de mis noches, pero me encontré con una mujer de dulces mañanas.

Tu belleza resplandecía por mis negros ojos, y te ibas adentrando aun más en mis pensamientos. De las lilas que siempre te llevaba, colocaba en el medio una rosa blanca para demostrarte mis más puros sentimientos, y disfrutaba aun más de tu compañía.

En las mañana me levantaba pensando en ti, y por las noches me acostaba viendo al techo…pensando en…ti.

Una mañana de diciembre por donde caen los más blancos copos de nieve, vi que en tu mirada no había el mismo brillo cuando me mirabas que cuando observabas a los ojos cielo de otro, los ojos de un chico rubio y que brillaba como el verano, me sentí aplastado porque de mi solo el color negro sobresalía.

Mi corazón y todos mis sentimientos se quebraron y se los llevo diciembre con el frio y el amor.

Por marzo mi mente no pensaba y mi cuerpo solo trabajaba, por las tardes solo te veía en el mercado y la cafetería. Solo me ofrecías una sonrisa y yo hacía lo mismo. Hasta que….

Por abril mi familia y tu familia ponían a la mesa el futuro de una nación… la fecha de nuestro matrimonio arreglado fue declarada, como se declara la guerra, como se declara la muerte, como se declara la vida sin amor que tu tendrías… y recordé cuando te conocí, aquella tarde de viento y sol me entere de los detalles de la cena que hubo, esa vez que apreté tu mano fue escrito con sangre e intereses nuestra vida juntos.

Mi corazón se sintió más miserable que cuando me di cuenta de que no me amabas, los llantos que salían por la ventana en busca de consuelo desde tu cuarto por la noche eran señal de que jamás me amarías.

Me propuse en tu nombre y mi amor lograr que me amaras, pero también otra promesa recorrió mi mente; si no lo lograba mi sangre se derramaría en mi derrota.

Por mayo llegaron los jazmines, y su aroma endulzo de nuevo tus manos y mis tardes.

Cada mañana te llevaba a la salita por un poco de aire y en busca de tu dulzura. Quería ver de nuevo ese brillo pero ahora viéndome a mí.

De la mano te lleve como princesa, cuando te mostré la mansión Uchiha, y de color pintaste mis tardes cuando tomaba te con tigo en el jardín.

De mi madre me apoye cuando se trato de buscar regalos para ti.

Por julio veía mi futuro cuando tus ojos brillaban felices a mi encuentro, y olvidar no podre el día que declare ante los niños de 5 años mi amor por ti, y de mis ojos salieron dos lagrimas cuando de los tuyos salieron chorros declarando lo mismo por mí.

 _-hoy Hinata, hoy 30 de agosto, te pido que no olvides lo mucho que te amo, hoy Hinata quiero decirte, que el amor que te declaro no tiene fin ni limite ni tiempo porque es infinito y no necesita de arreglo para ser declarado, esta noche Hinata quiero pedirte que aceptes estas memorias como muestra del amor que te profeso, te profese y te profesare siempre… y quiero pedirte el permiso para pasar toda mi vida junto a ti… ¿Hinata te casarías con migo?-_

 _-Itachi… Itachi, yo –_ las lagrimas que escurrían de sus mejillas, la mano blanca que era sostenida por la mano de Itachi, y las palabras que ella necesita decir…- _Itachi yo, yo te amo más de lo que puedo y te amare siempre y si , si si quiero pasar mi vida entera junto al amor de mi vida, mi vida entera…._

Fin


End file.
